I Spy a Mummy
I Spy a Mummy is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred twenty-fifth case of the game. It is the tenth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the fourth case to take place in the Sahara Region. Plot Ingrid Bjorn congratulated the player for their success in The Bureau thus far, but they still needed to find Chief Ripley’s killer, who was operating under a code name: The Sword, and who also had ties to SOMBRA. Ingrid revealed that The Sword was currently operating in Egypt. Jack Archer was very eager to go in a pyramid, so Ingrid told the player to keep tabs on him as they went there. The player spotted a fruit vendor, Afif Wahab, who was recently murdered and mummified, and they were prompted to send the body to Angela Douglas to kick off another murder investigation. Things had gotten intense when Asal Hawaa was revealed to be an agent of Mossad, the Israeli Intelligence Service. She had demanded the team to give her back the spy camera that Elliot Clayton had analyzed. Despite her not getting the spy camera back right away, Asal explained that she had posed as a belly dancer while spying on the victim, whom she claimed to be the SOMBRA agent. However, when Jack asked if she knew about SOMBRA and The Sword, Asal refused to give out that information. After collecting the last pieces of evidence in the hookah bar, Jack and the player were prompted to arrest Zarah Salah for the murder of Afif Wahab. Denying the evidence at first, Zarah claimed that she simply wanted to catch the victim red-handed for stealing artifacts; however, Jack lambasted her by revealing that she had tracked the victim and lured him to the pyramid with a hookah pipe. When the elite force agent finished his summary of the evidence he and the player had collected, Zarah admitted to the crime, but she claimed that she had to do it because she had exposed herself as a thief. She continued to tell the player that no one knew what kinds of artifacts were in the tombs, and if she were to steal them, no one would miss them either. Zarah tried to bribe him with money, but Afif would not leave and clung to his fruit vending persona. With that said, Jack shipped Zarah to trial. Judge Adaku believed that Zarah had abused her power as the Minister of antiquities to smuggle the artifacts out of the tomb. With the pleasure of locking up a corrupted government official, he sentenced Zarah to 50 years in prison for the attempted mummification and successful murder of Afif Wahab as well as for the theft of precious artifacts. Jack and the player interrogated Asal again for a second attempt to get information on SOMBRA. Asal initially refused to provide the information, but was willing to if the team passed her trust test, which involved going back to the tomb to find a piece of equipment she had left behind. Asal was confused as to why Jack and the player asked for information about SOMBRA since they were the ones who dismantled the European branch. Jack shockingly asked the agent if the Promethian Cult was affiliated with SOMBRA, and Asal explained that SOMBRA was an international crime organization that was structured into separate cell groups, scattered all over the globe. The goal of SOMBRA was to incorporate existing groups into its organization in order to strengthen itself and get bases on every continent. Jack came to the conclusion that the events of The Sword asking for rebel groups to unite would lead to a cell in the Sahara Region. After Jack provided the information to Ingrid, Jonah Karam entered the Bureau Headquarters to give the player more information about SOMBRA. Jonah suggested that the team disguise themselves as rebels because The Sword had been supplying them with weapons, which meant that they were working with an arms dealer. The goal of the team was to find out who the dealer was and set a meeting with them. Jack was eager about the plan of luring The Sword into their trap, however Jonah told them to go to the hookah bar to get more information about that dealer. The team found a briefcase in the hookah bar and, after unlocking it, sent it to Elliot. Elliot had found a little black book with The Sword’s card and a list of rebel groups. Elliot analyzed it further for fingerprints and found it the book belonged to Seamus Cummings, an arms dealer; Jack had heard of him as one of the most ruthless arms dealers in the world. In addition to the book, Elliot also found an airline ticket to Dubai. Ahead of the game, the tech expert also had the plans to call Seamus through a proxy number and set up a meeting between him and the player. As to how the team were doing to disguise themselves as rebels, Jonah agreed to bring the briefcase back to the bar and help Elliot set up the meeting. Elliot had successfully set up the meeting, and Ingrid wished the player good luck, telling them that their plane for Dubai would leave in 20 minutes. Stats Victim *'Afif Wahab' (found mummified in a pyramid) Murder Weapon *'Metal Hook' Killer *'Zarah Salah' Suspects ZSalahWorldEditionP.png|Zarah Salah ERedfernWorldEditionP.png|Ellen Redfern JRashadWorldEditionP.png|Jawad Rashad JConnerieWorldEditionP.png|Jean Connerie AHawaaWorldEditionPC125.png|Asal Hawaa Killer's Profile *The killer smokes hookah. *The killer eats pickled turnips. *The killer reads hieroglyphs. *The killer wears lipstick. *The killer wears a scarab pin. Crime Scenes Steps Trivia *While one task in Crossing the Desert required two stars to talk to Jonah Karam, he was not accused of any wrongdoing during the murder investigation, and him showing up on the suspect list during Crossing the Desert should be considered incidental. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of World Edition Category:Sahara Region